Sins of the Past
by gabster-amy
Summary: Futuristic kind of AU fic. Logan and Veronica are married and have a son but now Veronica wants a divorce...Why? Logan can't escape his past. Crappy summary R & R...LoVe
1. Logan: Divorce

**SINS OF THE PAST**

A LoVe fanfiction by Gabster Amy

Author's Note: This is my first Veronica Mars fanfiction...so be nice. Must say English isn't my first language so please excuse any horrible gramatical errors. Also, I wrote this way before season 2 started, way before I had even seen all of season 1 (don't ask...I don't have UPN!) so I haven't decided if the events of season 2 will be included. Read. Enjoy. And pleas REVIEW!

This was inspired by another fic...but I can't remember the name.

Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars or it's characters. UPN and Rob Thomas own them...

LOGAN'S POV

"I want a divorce" Veronica whispered in an almost inaudible voice. She keeps looking at the floor, anywhere except at me, her husband.

Those four words destroy me. I thought losing Lilly was the most painful experience of my life, I was wrong. Hearing Veronica say those dreadful words to me was like having my heart ripped into a million pieces. The pain was unlike anything I'd ever felt before, so intense I just wanted to throw up. A pain I knew only alcohol could make me forget, if only for a little while. But right now alcohol was not an option. Right now I had to deal with the tiny blonde woman in front of me. But I couldn't. I just couldn't deal so without saying a word I just left her alone and walked towards our son's room.

Joshua Logan Echolls is 5 years old. He has Veronica's eyes and my smile. As I stood beside his bed and watched him sleep I remembered when Veronica told me she was pregnant. We had only been married for a year and since we had married young weren't planning for children, yet. So, yeah, Joshua was a surprise but not a bad one.

_I got home from work to find Veronica waiting for me in the kitchen. At first I panicked thinking something was wrong. But she smiled at me, her sweet carefree smile, and reassured me everything was great. I could tell she was nervous but I couldn't figure out why and it was driving me insane. She held my hands and looked into my eyes. I could see a mixture of excitement and anxiety in her eyes. _

"_I'm pregnant" she finally said. _

_The moment she spoke those words the image of my father flashed through my mind, but I quickly dismissed it. I was not my father, I couldn't be. I could tell Veronica was anxiously waiting for my reaction. I was happy, more than happy I was ecstatic. I, Logan Echolls was going to be a father. I was having a baby with Ronnie. This baby was made from the best of both of us and I would raise it to have all the happiness I was denied as a child, we would raise our child together. _

_So I smiled and kissed her. At first my reaction surprised her but she quickly recovered and I could tell she was as happy as I was. _

"_We're going to have a baby!" Veronica said as if she was still unable to believe it._

"_I know"_

"_Can you believe it Logan? We're going to be parents!" _

"_Yeah, and what a good looking baby it will be…" _

"_Logan!"_

_And with that I kissed her. It was my favorite way to shut her up, with a kiss._

I don't know how long I stood there just watching Joshua sleep. I don't know exactly when Veronica entered the room but suddenly her voice interrupted my thoughts.

"He won't break if you touch him." She said from behind me. I could sense resentment and sadness in her voice and it pained me.

"I know" And I did know. But I was still afraid. It was the same fear that consumed me from the moment they gave me my son. A fear I would become HIM, my father, Aaron Echolls movie star, millionaire, murderer and child abuser. A fear I would be like Aaron the man who had tried in every way possible to destroy me. Lilly and mom were dead because of him, the evil man had even tried to kill Veronica. And ever since he could remember Aaron had tried to destroy him both physically and mentally. He did not want his son to grow up like him.

He wasn't his father, he knew that. But Aaron was his father, they shared the same blood, didn't that mean he could turn out like him? He didn't trust himself and he loved Joshua too much to risk it.

Veronica held my hand but I pulled away. I did not want her pity even if I yearned for her touch.

"We should go to bed." She said to no one in particular and once more left me alone with my son.

Eventually I had to go into our room. When I entered the room was empty. Veronica was in the bathroom probably taking one of her hour long bubble baths. Six years ago I would have joined her, now I entered the bathroom without even glancing her way or acknowledging her presence. I just brushed my teeth and went to bed. I couldn't go to sleep, I just laid there thinking about my life with Ronnie and wondering what I did wrong. Remembering our history together from the first time I saw her in her soccer uniform, to the happy days with Lilly, to our first kiss at the Camelot, to our beautiful beach wedding.

At some point Veronica got into bed. It felt so strange sharing a bed with the woman who just a few hours ago had asked me for a divorce. The woman I loved beyond reason. Somehow I would get her back, make her remember the way we were, remember the love we shared.

I heard as Veronica cried herself to sleep and damned myself for doing this to her, for making her doubt my love for her. And in the back on my mind I always blamed Aaron because somehow, for me at least, it always came back to the memories of a ten year old boy whose father always found a reason to beat him while his mother drank herself into oblivion in the next room.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Veronica: An Easy Decision

A/N: Happy Holidays! I was going to post this a lot sooner but I lost my USB and that's where the story is…but I found it so all is well. Also I wanted my cousin to check the grammar because she's better at English than I am (she also went to Harvard which must mean she's smart) bur she left without checking it, so you'll have to excuse my grammar.

I really don't like writing Veronica's POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But Rob Thomas owns Veronica Mars.

VERONICA'S POV

The day I became Mrs. Logan Echolls was one of the happiest days of my life. And now just 7 years after I promised to love him until death parted us I was asking him for a divorce.

It's not that I loved him any less than I did when I was a 17 year old girl; it was that I couldn't live with the heartache of being in love with him.

_It seems just like yesterday we got married. I remember we were just 22 and right out of college. We were back in Neptune looking for an apartment, after much discussion we had decided to move in together, something my father was definitely not happy about_.

_Duncan, Logan, Meg (who Duncan was once again dating) and I decided to go out and have some fun. At some point of the night Duncan and Meg left, meaning Logan and I were left by ourselves, not that we minded being left alone since we could barely keep our hands of each other._

_Somehow we ended up at the beach. Logan had a blanket in his car so he took it out and laid there for hours looking at the sea. I must have fallen asleep in the comfort of Logan's arms because as the sun was raising, Logan shock me awake. _

"_Ronnie you gotta see this!" he told me as he woke me up from my peaceful slumber. _

"_What?" I asked reluctantly. I really was very comfortable and did not want to move. _

"_Come on Ronnie, wake up! The sunrise is beautiful…"_

_So I eventually and reluctantly woke up but he was right it was worth it. Sitting in the beach, safe in Logan's arms looking at the sunrise had to be one of the most romantic moments in my life. I remember thinking nothing could make that moment more perfect, I was wrong. Because just as the new day was starting Logan got down on one knee took out a little box from his jacket and asked me to marry him. **That** was the most romantic moment of my life. _

_Of course I said yes. When Logan asked me if I would marry him I did not even hesitate for a moment to say yes. I loved him and that was all that mattered. I had not expected him to propose but when he did it did not feel unexpected at all. Weird, I know. It was like I had always known I was going to marry, it was the details I had not been sure about. Now I was marrying Logan and nothing could make me happier. Saying yes to Logan was the easiest decision I ever made._

And it had been. It had definitely been the easiest decision I had ever made. Our engagement was one of the happiest months of my life. It felt like after all the suffering we shared during high school we were finally given a chance to be happy.

But the scars of the past were still there I just refused to acknowledge them.

**And now I don't know if it's too late.**

**Now love just doesn't seem enough.**

**I love Logan.**

**I love our child.**

**I just don't know of I can continue living like this.**

I see the way Logan looks at Joshua and it breaks my heart. Logan is so afraid of hurting him that he doesn't even touch him. I know he wants to hug and kiss him for no reason but he doesn't. But I know he loves him I can tell by the way he looks at him. And no matter how much I assure Logan that it's okay to love Joshua he just doesn't listen.

His scars just won't heal. Not just the physical scars left by Aaron through endless beatings which have now scarred, these he can hide behind clothes. It's the emotional scars left by his horrible father which now prevent him from truly opening his heart to his little son. A son only six years old, who yearns for his love and can't understand why his father won't hug him.

I woke up the day after I asked Logan for a divorce to a completely quiet house. Logan and Joshua were already up but you wouldn't know it from the silence. I remember when this house was bursting with sound. This house used to be alive with every type sound from crying, to laughing, to talking, to screaming…it didn't matter if we were angry or sad, we were always LOUD. Now silence reins this house. Logan and I don't even fight, how can we not fight?

I found Logan in the kitchen reading the paper while Joshua silently played with his toys.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked with faked enthusiasm as if everything was fine, as if nothing had changed.

"Not hungry." Logan answered coldly without even looking at me.

"Pizza!" Joshua said excited.

"Joshua, you know you can't have pizza for breakfast."

"Fine" he said and pouted. "Pancakes then."

The maid had her free day so I had to cook myself. So I started making pancakes while Logan continued reading the paper without saying a word. It was so awkward and uncomfortable that I just wanted to run away and lock myself in the bathroom and cry, but I didn't. Thankfully the doorbell rang and Logan got up to answer the door. While he was gone I served Joshua his breakfast and sat down next to him so I could think.

"Duncan's here" Logan announced as he re-entered the kitchen. I had completely forgotten I had called him last night and asked him to pick Joshua up. At the mention of Duncan's name Joshua smiled and ran towards Duncan.

"Uncle Duncan!"

I looked over at Logan to see his reaction to the emotion Joshua showed towards Duncan, he was hurt; but it was his own fault. Duncan gave Joshua all the affection Logan was afraid to give him.

"Hey, little guy. Your mom asked me to take care of you today. Where do you wanna go?" Duncan asked Joshua. Joshua has always loved the way Duncan lets him chose what they're going to do.

"The beach!" Joshua said excited.

Then he turned to me. "Mommy let's go get my stuff." He told me firmly. He spoke with the same firmness Logan spoke with, which most of the time sounded like an unquestionable instruction even if it wasn't. Still I had to teach my kid some manners. I had no problem with my kid being a cocky rich kid, heck I married a rich cocky bastard but that didn't mean Joshua couldn't have manners.

"What's the magic word?" I asked him.

"_Please _mommy." He told me with a sly smile so alike Logan's it freaked me out.

Grateful to have and excuse to get out of the kitchen I took Joshua up to his room to get him ready and left Duncan and Logan alone.

AN: Hope you like it! Not my favorite chapter but I tried.

REVIEW!


	3. Duncan: Not a Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own _Veronica Mars_ Rob Thomas the writer and director of the next episode "Donut Run" (which by the way seems like the best ever!) own it.

I don't understand Duncan but I tried…next chapter are the reasons for the divorce.

I don't think anybody noticed but in this chapter I gave a hint for a possible Mac and Duncan pairing. Don't hate me I love Mac and Beaver but they weren't together when I wrote this! And Mac and Duncan are the weirdest couple ever, which I thought was cool, but I'm working something out.

DUNCAN'S POV

The moment I walked into the kitchen I knew she had done it. I knew she had finally asked Logan for a divorce.

I should have suspected something when Veronica called me the night before to ask me to pick Joshua up. I had noticed something weird in her voice but I thought I was just being paranoid. She had been talking about asking Logan for a divorce for so long that in my heart I hoped she would never do it. How did it get here? I asked myself. How did their almost perfect marriage break apart right before my eyes? It seemed impossible to me that a love that had suffered through so much and survived could crumble so easily.

But it did. And she finally did it; she had asked him for a divorce.

I never thought this would happen. Fine, I never in a million years thought Veronica and Logan would end up married. And my initial reaction to their being together was not the best. I admit that when I first found out about them I went a little psychotic, I felt betrayed and I might have wanted to kill them both in their sleep. Or at least I wanted to make Logan suffer for taking away the girl I loved. And, yeah, the fact that his dad killed my sister may have contributed to my hate for Logan. And I got Veronica back but it wasn't the same, she wasn't the same. Eventually I had to get over the fact that she loved Logan more than she loved me and there was nothing I could do about it.

After Logan and Veronica got back together I became the referee between all the Logan and Veronica fights, and believe me, there were a lot. But then again they would not be Logan and Veronica if they didn't fight. I became the peacemaker and the confidant, the one they always came to after each fight. Truthfully I envied them and their drama, their fights, their love.

I always thought I would get married before Logan did. Sometimes I thought Logan would never get married, his parents weren't exactly a dream marriage. But when we were only 22 he proposed and she accepted.

_I remember the wedding as if it was yesterday. It was a small ceremony in the beach witnessed only by our closest friends and family. The day was hot but beautiful. I remember nervously holding the wedding bands in my hands, I was sure I was going to drop them in the sand and lose them which would result in Logan killing me. I also kept looking around nervously because Logan had not arrived yet. _

_I guess my nervousness was pretty obvious because one of Veronica's friends walked towards me. I recognized her because of the blue hair, I had seen her before in school and out with Veronica but had never really talked to her. There had been the time when she helped me with Meg's computer but all I knew about her was that she was good with computers. That and her name was Mac. . That and her name was Mac. **(A/N: This is the line I added...will be explained later) **Oh yeah and that she was super rich since she had both the Casablanca and the Sinclair fortunes. _

_Mac offered me a drink. "Hi, I'm Mac."_

"_I know" I said vaguely but took the drink and smiled._

"_You're so nervous one would think you're the one getting married." Mac said in a teasing tone._

_I gave her another nervous smile. "If Logan doesn't get here soon, I might be."_

_At this she laughed but assured me that Logan would not leave Veronica at the altar, or at least as long as he didn't have a death wish. She continued talking to me for a few minutes and I forgot all about being nervous._

"_He's here." Mac said_

"_Who?"_

_She gave me this annoyed but kind of cute look. "Logan."_

_Then I turned around to were she was looking and sure enough there was Logan looking about ten times more nervous than I was but at the same time about ten times more happy than I was._

_I turned around to bid Mac good bye but she had already left, I decided to look for her later and headed towards Logan._

"_For I moment there I thought you were a no show" I told Logan as a greeting._

"_For a moment there I thought I was…" he said and hugged me._

"_Are you okay?" I asked caught unaware by the hug._

"_Are you kidding me? I'm about to marry the most beautiful woman on the Earth, of course I'm okay." _

_And he was right because when Veronica walked down the aisle a few minutes later escorted by Keith she really did look like the most beautiful woman on the planet. And just for a few seconds I felt kind of disappointed that it was Logan and not me marrying her. But then I saw the way they both looked at each other as they said their wedding vows and knew that I never stood a chance, nobody made Veronica as happy as Logan made her and that was all that mattered._

Then they got married and lived happily ever after…until today.

Veronica left the room with Joshua and left me alone with Logan.

Logan looked like somebody had run him over with a truck.

"You look like shit man." I told him as I sat down next to him.

"She asked me for a divorce."

"I know." I said almost in an inaudible whisper, which given the situation might not be have been the best thing to say.

"You know?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, she's been talking about it for months now." Again, maybe not the best thing to say.

"Months?" He said as he looked at me in the eye "And you didn't tell me." He added hurt at my apparent betrayal.

"I'm sorry"

"I can't believe you." Nothing had prepared me to see Logan as vulnerable as he was in that moment. He looked as if every one he loved had betrayed and left him completely alone, which I guess, was how he felt. Even when Lilly died he wasn't alone, we had each others back but now it sort of looked like we had all conspired behind his back.

We didn't say another word to each other until Veronica and Joshua came back into the room. I was glad of their arrival since Logan's glare was unnerving and I had no idea what to say. I don't think I even said good bye, I just took Joshua and left. Veronica bid us good bye at the door and kissed Joshua, Without meeting my eyes she told me to bring Joshua to Wallace's house at the end of the day. I gave her a hug and wished her luck. I could not even imagine the scene that would be waiting for her when she went back in to talk to Logan but knowing them it would not be pretty or quiet.

REVIEW!


	4. Logan: And so it is

Here it is chapter 4! Sorry for the wait, I had a hard time writing this fight., especially since my teachers insisted in giving class and making me study…damn them! The fight is kind of OC but I tried…

Disclaimer: Don't own anything….you know the drill.

Well hope you like it and thanks a million for the reviews!

Chapter 4

Logan's POV

ALONE, me and Veronica completely alone in our house. The house she had chosen herself.

_I remember when we bought it. We had already spent weeks looking for a house and still had the decided on nothing. The wedding was basically in a few days so I was sure we were going to end up married with no place to live. Then we saw this house. The moment we entered she completely fell in love with the house: not too small or too big but just perfect, was the way she described it to me. She loved it so much I basically signed the papers on the spot, but I didn't tell her. I told her the house was too big and she reluctantly agreed._

_Then we got married and left for the honeymoon. When we came back I decided to surprise her and take her to her dream house. My original plan was to take her to the house when it was completely furnished but that was taking too long. _

_When we got there she looked at me confused._

"_Logan, why are we here?" _

"_Do you remember this house?" I asked innocently._

"_Of course I remember. It's the perfect house."_

"_I bought it." I said and took out the key from my pocket._

_She stared at the key for a few seconds then she snatched it from my hands. "No Way! But you said….I hate you!" She finally said laughing._

_She got out of the car and ran towards the front door. I followed close behind, extremely happy that she had liked my surprise._

_I followed her as she explored the house. She walked into each room and decided what each would be, how it would be decorated…_

_We were in the second floor and she walked into the master bedroom._

"_And this is our room." She said proudly. It was still kind of weird to think that we were not only living together but married. _

"_Yes it is, or it will be once it has an actual bed."_

"_Logan…could we stay here tonight?" _

_I looked at her bewildered…what was she up to?_

_"Sure honey, if you want to sleep on the floor."_

_"Who said anything about sleeping?" She whispered as she got closer to me in the darkness._

_I gave her one of my famous smirks "I like how you think Mrs. Echolls…"_

_"Logan." She said as she looked at me straight in the eyes "How many times do I have to tell you I'm keeping my name?"_

_I think I laughed but I'm not sure my mind and my hands were busy concentrating on other parts of Veronica._

How I wish we could go back to the early days of our marriage. The days when all that mattered was that we loved each other. The days when every problem and every fight could be solved by a simple kiss. How naïve we were…how I wish we still were.

By the time Veronica had said good bye to Duncan and Joshua I had moved from the kitchen to the living room. And the conversation with Duncan had made my emotion go from confused to completely angry. So by the time Veronica reentered the room and found me I was completely pissed off and ready to release my anger at her.

"Veronica Mars, aren't you a marshmallow? It seems everyone but me has been aware for months of our maritial problems." I said with a mixture of sadness and sarcasm in my voice.

Veronica looked looked at the floor, something she's been doing a lot lately to avoid meeting my eyes. "I wasn't sure if I was going to go through with it…" she said in a whisper.

She felt sorry for me! Veronica Mars, my wife, felt sorry for me! It pissed me off.

"So, what changed?" I asked as I stood up so I would be the one looking down on her, not the other way around.

"Nothing." She paused and looked straight into my eyes "That's the problem." Her eyes were defiant. This no longer a fight, it was a challenge, one I was not willing to back down from.

"So, that's it? You say it's over and it just is. How convenient…" I respond with sarcasm in my voice trying to hide how much her words were actually tearing me to pieces.

"I just can't…" she hesitated for a moment as in unsure of what to say. The in a strong clear voice she continued. "go on living like this." It was as if she was reassuring herself that she was making the right choice.

"Like what?" I wanted to sound angry but instead my voice came out pleading. I felt like crying out of frustration, but tears would only mean she had won and I couldn't let her win.

I could tell she was frustrated too. Frustrated that I was too dumb to see and understand what had gone wrong and that now she had to explain it to me.

"Like everything's fine when it isn't!" she practically screamed.

I didn't know what to say. Because even know I had no idea what had gone wrong. And Veronica was demanding explanations or apologies but I wasn't sure for what.

Just for a minute my defense broke. I didn't want to be angry anymore, I was too hurt and confused. "What happened to us?" I asked sincerely my voice betraying my inner turmoil. "We couldn't keep our hands off each other.

Veronica was still staring into my eyes, anger directed at me. Once again she answered me in her strong almost unfeeling voice as if simply stating the facts. "Life happened, Logan. Reality" And then she added "Joshua"

Joshua. At the mention of our son's name I involuntary flinched. I hadn't even began to think about what this divorce would mean for Joshua. Veronica would probably take him and there was nothing I could do about it. Truthfully I wasn't sure Joshua would want to stay with his unloving and distant father. I wanted to love him so much, but it was just so hard.

"Joshua was supposed to make everything better, not worse." I finally said outloud.

"Whose fault is that?" she asked her words hurting like needles.

The momentary sincerity was gone. I was back to being angry. Veronica knew that I loved Joshua but she delighted in constantly pointing out the faults in my relationship with him.

"I love Joshua" I spat out furiously.

"I know that!" she screamed still frustrated. "But does he know that?"

I don't know why but at that moment I thought about my father and his sick interpretation of love. "I've never laid a hand on him!" I said defensively.

She might have rolled her eyes but I'm not sure. "I never said you had. But you've also never shown him love for no reason at all. And no matter how many times I tell you you're not your father you won't listen. You even forbid me to have another baby, remember?"

I did remember. About a two years after Joshua was born, back when still were still great between us and Veronica still hoped I would get over my fear of Joshua, she told me she wanted to have another baby. I'm not even sure why but I flatly told her we would have no more children. Man, I'm really screwed up, but then again I had always been.

"Fine, I have problems. But you have always know this, what do you want me to do?" I demanded as I started pacing around the room.

Veronica remained unmoved, still staring at the spot where I had been standing a minute ago. Then she slowly moved her head towards where I was standing now. "Deal with them before they destroy our family."

"Seem they already have." I responded with a grin. In times of pain my normal response was sarcasm and this time was no different. "Though I'm not sure why…"

"God, Logan, are you blind! First of all you're never home!"

That's the best she could come up with? That I'm never home. A very bad argument considering I've never been home, because I work!

"I'm working! I've always been working."

Now it was her time to forget about anger, she looked like she was about to cry, but I didn't care I wanted to know, I needed to know.

"I know. But it used to be different. You used to call every night."

"I still do."

"Yeah…Now it's…'Hi, how are you? How's Joshua? Love you. Hope to be home soon. Bye…' We used to talk for hours and hours every night telling each other everything. You used to send me presents and flowers for no reason at all with messages like 'Love you' or 'Miss you'. On weekends when you couldn't get home you sent a plane to pick me up because you couldn't stand another week without seeing me. Now even when you're here it's like your not here at all."

She was right. It made me mad, but she was right. I wasn't sure when but at some point of our marriage I had forgotten to show Veronica how much I loved her. How much I still thought about her. And how much I missed her every second we were apart. Still, this was a fight and I wasn't one who liked to lose a fight.

"Fine. I'm a terrible husband. Every single thing that has ever gone wrong in our lives is my fault. Are you happy?" I said in my usual mocking voice.

"Stop being so dramatic." She demanded annoyed.

"Well, what do you want me to say? You're never happy until I've done something wrong or until you're accused of doing something wrong, it's still the same." I couldn't help but remember Junior and Senior year when Veronica accused me of murder, rape and well juts about anything that went wrong in Neptune.

"I can't do this." Veronica said simply and started to walk out of the room.

"Do what? Remind me what a terrible human being I am?" I said trying to catch her attention, she couldn't leave, not yet.

It worked. She turned around and walked to where I was standing. "Do you know we don't even fight anymore?" she said with a mocking smile.

She was right again. I couldn't remember the last time we had fought. And we used to fight weekly, hell even daily. Sometimes I even started a fight just because I was bored or because make up sex was the best. Well we were certainly fighting now.

"Well, we're fighting now!" I screamed because it was the only thing I could think to say. "Are you happy?"

Veronica bit her lip and looked at the floor. Then she looked up and I could tell whatever she was going to say would hurt. "You haven't made me happy for a while."

That was it. That was the moment I knew there was nothing I could do to make it right. The moment I knew she was really leaving. The moment I knew I had no reason live. I lived to make her happy, I loved to make her happy….I used to make her happy and it hurt me I didn't anymore. But nothing hurt as much as the fact that she still made me happy. Her presence was enough to make me happy. Her smile, her smell, her laughter…nothing made me as happy as Veronica Mars, and now she was gone.

"Well…I'm sorry Ronnie!" I screamed. I still didn't want her to win so I tried to sound irritated, sarcastic or even angry but it was hard. It was hard not to completely break down in front of her but I wouldn't let myself. All I had left was my pride and crying would rid of that. Then I thought, what good is pride if I can't have her. So I whispered, "I don't knew what I've wrong. I don't know how it got so bad! I don't know what to say except that I love you. That it kills me I don't make you happy and that I'm sorry."

She stayed quiet for a few minutes and I didn't know what to think. I admit I had false hope that maybe she would reconsider, but she didn't.

"Are you sorry about Heather?"

Heather Tal, beautiful, smart and sexy -triple threat. The woman Veronica hated almost as much as Celeste Kane. Though if you ask me it was really freaking stupid,

"Not this again…I told you nothing happened!" Now I did remember the last time we fought. When the tabloids and Heather entered the picture. Tabloids who reported Heather Tal was having an affair with producer Logan Echolls, all lies just for the record.

"And I believed you, until I found out hired her for your next movie." Veronica snapped back.

Yeah, maybe not the best move but I had no choice. I was practically blackmailed into hiring Heather into my next movie. And maybe I should have told her before but I didn't know how to break it to her. Still, I didn't want to tell Veronica about the blackmailing part.

"I hired her coz she sells tickets, not because I want to fuck her!" I screamed against her accusations. It still made me mad that she didn't trust. Maybe she never had.

"She doesn't sell tickets. The rumors and the tabloids sell the tickets!"

"That's Hollywood, Ronnie. I can't stop the tabloids!"

"You didn't have to hire her!" she screamed in a pleading and hurt voice.

"Fine, I'll fire her. Will that make everything all right?" I couldn't really fire her, at least not at the moment, like I said…blackmail. But if Veronica wanted her gone I could somehow find a way, I had to.

"No, Logan. It's not that simple"

It was all over. She had won, she was leaving, but….I had to try.

"Tell me what to do? I can't lose you"

"You should have thought about that before you started drinking again."

"What?" I asked dumb folded. I hadn't expected that. I thought she didn't know, I thought no one knew. There was nothing I could say to defend myself except that I was weak but I knew that wasn't going to change anything.

She took a deep breath as if afraid she wasn't going to be able to say this if she didn't say it. As if afraid her strength would fail her. "I found the bottles. I didn't tolerate my mother drinking and I won't tolerate my husband drinking."

I wanted to say something, anything but she didn't let me. "Don't say anything, you won't change my mind. I'm you today. Tomorrow Wallace will come pick up the rest of my stuff. I'm taking Joshua. If you want to talk to either of us we'll be at Wallace's house."

Then she turned and left the room.

Unable to hold back my tears any longer I fell to the floor and cried silent tears for the life I had lost.

A/N: Tell me what you think! Reviews are great.


	5. Wallace:just like u said it would be

I know it's been like a million years since I updated but it's not my fault, blame it on school. I had to go to the Presidential Classroom in DC and then write my stupid term paper…but now I'm back!

The silly thing is that this chapter has been half written for a while now. It was supposed to be like a filler chapter giving somebody else's perspective, in this case Wallace. The next update will be quicker since the next chapter has been written for a long time now.

This chapter introduces my OC Bianca Martinez, who is Wallace's fiancé.

Well I'll stop blabbing and let you read!

Disclaimer: Rob Thomas and UPN (or should I say…The CW) own everything.

Chapter 5

Wallace's POV

The day Veronica left Logan Bianca and I were in the kitchen working on some wedding details when the doorbell rang. I opened my front door to find Veronica crying. She didn't say anything just hugged me and continued to cry on my shoulder. Confused I looked towards her car and saw it was full of bags.

I understood…she had left him.

My brother instinct told me I should be mad at Logan for making her suffer like this but I couldn't. I could only pity him. I love Bianca and the thought of living my life without her seemed too sad to even think about, but Logan loved Veronica and he lost her, for that I had to pity him.

Bianca, my fiancée called from the kitchen asking who was at the door. When I didn't answer she came out to see what was wrong. I must point out that although I had known Bianca since college and we had been dating for about 2 years now her relationship with Veronica wasn't the best. They were friendly at most, but definitely not best friends. Bianca was trying to be friends but Veronica was playing hard to get. Knowing this, it surprised me that upon Bianca entering the room Veronica let go of me and continued to cry on Bianca's shoulder.

I took this chance to walk towards Veronica's car and started getting her stuff out. I couldn't help but be happy that she had chosen to come to me. She could have gone to her dad and my mom's house, to Duncan's or to Mac whose son Michael was friends with Joshua, but she choose me. And I gladly opened my house to her for as long as she needed it. After all, isn't that what friends (and technically brothers) are supposed to do?

Later that day Duncan came over to drop Joshua off. Joshua ran up to Veronica and she smiled at him but I could tells she was at the verge of tears. Veronica took Joshua upstairs to show him where he would sleep, as they went up the stairs I heard Joshua ask where Logan was but what Veronica's response was I have no idea.

Duncan took this opportunity to ask me how Veronica was but I really had no idea. Bianca and Veronica had locked themselves in my room and did not come out until a few minutes ago. I was glad Veronica had found a friend in Bianca and hoped that Bianca would be able to help her.

The next day I found myself unwillingly in front the Echolls estate. After Duncan had left and Joshua was fast asleep Veronica had asked me a small favor. She wanted me to come to her house and pick up the rest of her stuff. I don't think she even noticed she was still calling it her house. So, as best friend I obliged and that's how I found myself the next morning pushing the button to the security camera.

I did not want to be here. I did not want to face Logan. I could hear Logan's voice through the intercom.

"Yeah, who is it?" he asked harshly.

"It's Wallace."

"What do you want?" he placed as emphasis on the _you_, as if anything associated with Veronica was unwanted at the moment.

"Veronica sent me." I said simply. There was no way around it, I had to get in and out quickly.

Logan didn't say anything but a minute later the gates opened.

As I stood in front of the door and waited for Logan to open I remembered the day I had given Logan the "_you hurt her I kill you" _talk.

_It was Senior year. A few weeks after the teddy bear/sex incident (A/N: which will be explained in about 2 chapters) which had marked the Veronica/Logan reconciliation. So far things had been good. Veronica was happy and Logan was being a tolerable psychotic jackass. Still, Veronica was my best friend and she really loved Logan, which meant he could really hurt and I had to prevent that. _

_Veronica, Logan, Jackie (or was it Jane…) and I were double dating. We were supposed to meet at the movies in an hour but I decided to make a pit stop at Logan's before picking up my date._

_When he opened the door he was genuinely surprised to see me._

"_Hi, Wallace, You lost or something?" Logan asked and I wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or sincere. Either way I had no time to find out. I just wanted to get down to business, so I did._

"_You hurt her and I'll kill you" I simply said._

"_You mean, Veronica?"_

_"No I meant your other girlfriend…" I was in no mood to play his games._

_"Relax Wallace. I would never hurt her." This time there was no mocking tone in his voice. I had to doubt that he was being sincere. "I love her"_

_"I'm just warning you that you have a tendency of breaking her heart and if you do so again I will kill you."_

_Logan smiled that annoying sly smile of his. "You've been misinformed. She breaks my heart, not the other way around. But that was before. Now she trusts and loves me."_

_"You better be right. Because know that I don't fear you. I don't care if your father killed Lilly and you have psycho tendencies yourself, I will kill you if you hurt her." I finally said. It was getting late and I had to pick up my date._

_"Don't worry Wallace. If I hurt her you won't have to kill me, I'll follow my mother's footsteps and jump off the San Diego Bridge._

_With that conversation over and we went to pick up our dates. At the movie theater he acted as if nothing had happened and we never spoke of that conversation again. _

Now it was just an empty threat. I didn't want to kill Logan, because somehow in the years that followed we became friends. And one day I was able to see the goodness and potential Veronica had always seen in him. And I knew just the way that they looked at each other that they needed each other and that without Veronica Logan would simply be a mess.

Logan opened the door and I could smell the stench of alcohol in his breath. He looked at my from head to toe and said nothing, just turned on the TV and continued to drink the bottle which was in his hand.

In his just 24 hours he had managed to turn this house into a complete mess. Take out boxes were on the floor, pieces of glass where everywhere which made me conclude that he had broken them out of rage but worst of all were the empty bottles. Veronica and Logan kept little or no alcohol in the house but it seemed Veronica had been right all along and that Logan had a secret stash somewhere.

Just one day and Logan was a mess. God, I pitied him. For all his cockiness he was sure broke fast. I gathered Veronica's boxes and left as quickly as I could. I said good bye but I'm sure he didn't hear me.

As I passed the living room I could hear him talking to himself. Muttering almost like a crazy person. "God Veronica, when was the last time we went to bed without you hating me…" he whispered to the air.

A/N: I got the last line from the pilot episode of Nip/Tuck. It might have gone a little differently but it was somewhere along those lines….

Yeah…PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Tabloid 1: What Went Wrong?

**I wanted 40 reviews but 39 will do...**

**This isn't really a chapter. It's me being bored and writng a tabloid. Still hope you enjoy and please, please, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars or People magazine. **

**Cover Story **

**WHAT WENT WRONG?**

The story behind the break up of the famous Echolls-Mars marriage.

Veronica Mars-Echolls, world famous private investigator, has filed for separation from husband of seven years, movie producer Logan Echolls.

The couple reside in the town of Neptune and have one child, Joshua Echolls who is five years old.

This couple had managed, until recently, to keep their personal life away from the paparazzi even though they have always been in the public eye. You may remember Logan as the son of Lynn and Aaron Echolls millionare movie actors. But most probably you remember them from the Lilly Kane murder. Logan was Lilly's boyfriend while Veronica was Lilly's best friend who solved the mystery of who killed Lilly. For those who don't remember the murderer was Aaron Echolls who is still serving a life sentence in jail.

The details of the Veronica Mars/Logan Echolls romance have never been clear. During their sophomore year when Lilly Kane was alive, Logan was dating Lilly while Veronica was dating Lilly's brother Duncan Kane. Both couples broke up, but the reasons are still a mystery although many rumors have surfaced through the years. At some point of their Junior Year when Veronica was busy solving the Lilly Kane murder Veronica and Logan had a secret relationship, which was eventually found out. After the Lilly Kane murder was solved Veronica dated both Logan Echolls, who was then suspected of murder, and Duncan Kane at different times of their Senior Year.

At some point of Veronica chose Logan, but once again the details are not known. The rest is history, Veronica and Logan dating throughout college and got engaged after graduation. That same year the couple got married in a small beach wedding. Then, five years ago the couple had their first child.

Logan Echolls is now a movie producer. His production company is responsible for producing some of the best selling movies of our decade including several Academy Award winning films. Veronica Mars-Echolls is a world famous photographer and owns one the biggest private investigator offices in California, Mars Investigations. Against all odds, both their parents' marriages ended badly, the couple seemed happy. They were both economically successful, great careers, friends…the perfect life. But apparently everything was not perfect because just last week Veronica filled for separation.

Again the causes for this separation remain a mystery. But PEOPLE magazine has, once again, gotten the inside scoop. Last year, rumors of an alleged affair between Logan and Heater Tal the star of the movie he was producing at the time surfaced. Logan denied the reports and Veronica stood by him. A close friend of the couple revealed to us that their problems might also have to do with Logan's father Aaron Echolls. This source told to us that the rumors that Aaron used to beat Logan are in fact true and that "his past has come back to haunt him."

Is this really the end for the couple? Time will tell. It seemed that the curse of the Echolls and the Mars family still haunts them. Both their lives have been a long string of disappointments, betrayals and death. For a while it seemed Veronica and Logan had finally found happiness but now…who knows?


	7. Logan: Remembering Lilly

A/N: Well this is my favorite chapter so far. I hope you like it. Thanks for those who reviewed…you really made my day.

Disclaimer: If I did own Veronica Mars Logan and Veronica would have gotten back together a long time ago. But I don't, so Veronica keeps insisting she loves DK and hates Logan….

On with the story

Chapter 6: Lilly

Logan's POV

I never left the house. The day after Veronica left me I just didn't feel like waking up. When I did wake up I didn't feel like going to work. I didn't feel like eating. Basically I didn't feel like living, so I didn't.

I survived on alcohol and the food the maid, who still came even though I hadn't paid her, prepared for me. But mostly I survived on alcohol. I hadn't drank so much since Senior year when I wanted to drown way from everything, from Aaron, Veronica, but most of all from me. I would have kept drinking if it wasn't for Veronica, Veronica fixed me. She's always been the one who keeps me together. Somehow she always found a way to save me but now she's gone and there's no one to save me. And the pain was just too much to bear so I just drank myself into oblivion and the days became blurred.

Don't ask me how long I continued to live in my stupid and pathetic existence, I have no idea. All I know is that one day I was outside lying in a pool chair, once again getting drunk on the hope of passing out. It was in this pathetic state that Veronica found me. She marched into the house like it was her own (which legally it was), found me in the backyard and stared.

"Get up" She told me in her usual bossy voice.

"No" was my simple response as I continued to stare blankly at nothing.

"You are going to get up and take a shower, now." She said in this very intimidating tone, it was actually comforting to have her yell at me.

"No"

Then without saying a word she grabbed me by the arm and with strength I had no idea she had dragged me into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Take off your clothes and get in that shower, now." She said still talking in her intimidating leave no question voice.

" Veronica if you wanted to see me naked all you had to do was ask." I whispered in my cocky voice as I took off my clothes.

"Don't flatter yourself." She spit out in a cold and impersonal tone. And just to piss me off she turned around so she couldn't see me.

The shower kept running but I still did not get in. It was driving Veronica mad, which I loved. What can I say? Old habits die hard and I loved pissing off Veronica as much as I did Junior year.

Suddenly I guess she had enough because she turned around and pushed me in the shower. A shower which by the way was very, very cold.

While taking my very, very cold shower Veronica stayed in the bathroom although I really don't know why. She seemed bored so I felt it was my duty to make friendly conversation.

"Why the sudden need to have me clean and showered, Ronnie? You haven't cared in the last month."

She didn't answer my question immediately as if she was thinking about her answer. I'm pretty sure I heard her whisper "I can't believe him." But I can't be sure since I was still in the shower.

"Because Logan," She finally answered "I will let you miss work, I'll even let you drink yourself into oblivion on a daily basis but I will not allow to miss the anniversary of Lilly's death just because you're feeling sorry for yourself. I won't allow sometime as silly as our marriage breaking up get in the way of tradition." She said the last part in a very spiteful tone and I knew her only intention in saying that was to punish me for forgetting Lilly's day.

I know I'm a horrible person because I really had no idea it was the anniversary of Lilly's death. Lilly's probably very pissed at the moment and will haunt me forever for forgetting. How could I forget? And how could Veronica refer to our marriage as silly? I wanted to be mad at her but I couldn't because I was too mad at myself for forgetting Lilly.

After her little speech about tradition and out silly marriage Veronica left me alone in the bathroom so I could finish showering. Once she made sure I didn't smell of alcohol and was appropriately dressed we made our way outside.

There were probably paparazzi outside but I didn't care. Veronica was waling towards her car, which I might add I paid for so it was technically my car. For some reason I decided I wanted to drive so I opened the door to the driver's seat.

"What are you doing?" Veronica asked as she stood next to me.

"Driving" I informed her and tried to taker her keys.

"No you're not." She said and crossed her arms as if to show me her determination.

"Why?"

"Ever heard of drink and driving?" she asked in what I am sure was a very sarcastic tone.

"Yeah" I admitted to myself that maybe she did have a point not I would tell her.

"You drink" She said pointing at me with her keys "I drive"

The car drive to the cemetery can be described as nothing but awkward.

Silence was way too weird so we tried conversation which did nothing to stop the awkwardness.

"How's Joshua?" I asked. I hadn't seen Joshua since the day Veronica left me. Frankly I hadn't even tried to see my son since I has been to busy being depressed and pathetic.

"Fine" was her immediate response which made me understand she was in no mood to talk about out son. Or so I thought, because a minute of two after her monotonous answer she kept talking.

"Actually Josh just started kindergarden. You should have seen him he looked so cute! And he was so excited about being a big boy and starting school he kept asking me where you were so you could see him as a big boy just like you…" she was smiling and I could see how much she completely loved Joshua. Our marriage couldn't have been that bad if Joshua came out of it. It's good to know that at least something I've done has made Veronica happy.

Before I know it we are at the cemetery. Without speaking a word we get down and walked towards Lilly's grave. Duncan's already there and smiles when he sees us.

"I brought the wine." He says.

"I brought the flowers." Veronica says and I notice for the first time that she is indeed holding flowers, lilies to be precise.

"What took you so long?" Duncan asks as soon as we're standing next to him.

"Logan was drunk." Veronica announced to the world. Gee, thanks honey I think to myself.

This was tradition. A few years after Lilly died we had decided to no matter what always meet here just the three of us. We agreed that this was the one day a year for the four of us to be together: Veronica, Duncan, me and of course Lilly.

We sat down on the ground and Duncan took put the wine and tree cups/ He poured the wine and gave each of us a cup.

"To Lilly." We all said as we raised our cups and toasted to her.

Thirteen years ago Lilly died.

Thirteen years ago Lilly was murdered.

Thirteen years ago my father murdered my girlfriend.

Sitting next to Lilly's grave I try not to think about that. Years ago I had promised Veronica and Duncan that October 3 was a day about remembering not regretting. It was Lilly's day. A day to remember all the good stuff about Lilly…

It was a bittersweet afternoon. Mostly we just talked. Talked about life. Talked about Lilly. Talked about life without Lilly. And while we talked and talked I also drank and drank. The bottle of wine Duncan had brought was glued to my hand for most of the afternoon until there was nothing left to drink.

Lilly has and always will be a very important part of my life. After she died I still felt like she was there, she had been there for so long I could not imagine life without her. Sometimes when I just needed some peace and quiet I used to visit Lilly's grave. And as weird as it sounds it was almost as if she was still there.

And that afternoon as we laughed and remember I knew she was there.

_I remember the last time I was here alone. It was the night before my wedding to Veronica. Truthfully I was having cold feet and needed to clear my mind. Late at night I somehow found myself with a bottle of beer standing in front of Lilly's grave._

"_I'm getting married tomorrow." I said to no one in particular._

_Of course I wasn't expecting an answer. There was no one there. But to my surprise there in front of me was standing Lilly dressed as I had last seen her in her pep squad uniform. _

"_I know, to Veronica Mars." Lilly said "Or should I say, Veronica Echolls?" _

"_She's keeping her name." I said but I quickly shut up. This was insane._

_I just stared at her. I knew I was imagining her but she just seemed so real I wanted believe it was really her, really Lilly._

"_Don't worry Logan, I'm not a zombie" Lilly clarified "I'm real, well, as real as I'm ever going to be. Being dead can be such a drag so once in a while I haunt you guys. Tonight it's your turn."_

_I still couldn't bring myself to say much. For some reason my mind and my thoughts kept wandering towards Veronica. Not even Lilly's out of this world apparition could make my pre wedding jitters disappear. _

"_You really love her, don't you?" Lilly asked._

"_Yeah"_

"_You and Veronica getting married. Who would have thought?" Lilly asked voicing what I had asked myself millions of times._

"_I know. I don't deserve her." Here I was the night before my wedding telling my deepest and inners fears to my dead ex-girlfriend but somehow it completely normal. _

_Lilly laughed. "God Logan, you are so dramatic. It's not like you're forcing her to marry you. It's her choice." _

"_I know but what if she's making a mistake." I said in a strangely whiny voice._

_Lilly rolled her eyes. "God, how have you people survived without me?" _

_Despite myself I laughed. I still missed her so damn much and she isn't here. And it's all Aaron's fault. Which brings me to my biggest fear of all._

"_What if we're like them? Or worse what if I'm like him?" I say thinking of my parents less than perfect marriage or more specifically of my dad._

"_You mean would you hit your son's girlfriend over the head with an ashtray and kill her? No, Logan, you wouldn't. And unlike your parents you and Veronica actually love each other." _

_Lilly always had a way of making the most complicated things seem so…simple and absurd._

"_Do you think we'll ever be normal?" Normal. As soon as I say it, it sounds absurd but now I can't take it back. _

_Lilly smiles in her usual cynical way. "Normal for you means pain and death." And the weird thing is she's right. All my life has been a long string of disappointments, pain and suffering. Except Veronica. Fine, Veronica and I had our own share of drama together but somehow we made it out alive. I just think we deserve a little happiness. _

"_Somehow I always saw you two together." Lilly said out of nowhere._

"_Really?" I asked skeptical. Me and Veronica was something I had never pictured until it actually happened._

"_Yeah. Somehow…There was too much chemistry between you guys." She stopped looked at me teasingly and grinned "You two weren't cheating on me, were you?"_

"_No, Lilly. You were." I can't stop myself from saying this. I know it's a low blow but I can't stop myself. Even if I was only talking to a figment of my imagination it wasn't a very nice thing to say and I wish I hadn't said it. _

"_Ouch" she said with fake hurt and bit her lip. "Did I ever say I'm sorry?" Dead or alive Lilly was certainly one of a kind. "You know you love me" she added when I didn't say anything._

"_Unfortunately, I do." How could you not love Lilly? Lilly was Lilly. No matter what she did you always forgave her. Lilly had always been too much for me and definitely too much for the world. _

"_I'm glad you're happy. You deserve it." Lilly said softly and sincerely._

"_It just seems too good to be true. I never thought I could love somebody the way I love Veronica and it scares me. I'm afraid I'll screw it up like I always do, or that it's all some big mistake."_

"_Logan Echolls, scared? I don't believe it." Lilly said with mock disbelief. "But…I understand. Still, I'm gonna give you some piece of advice, call it an out of this world advice, you will stop worrying and tomorrow you will marry the love of your life. Got it?" _

_Even in death Lilly is controlling. Actually, it's kind of comforting knowing death doesn't change you._

"_Got it." I say with a smile._

"_Good, coz if not I'm coming back to haunt you." _

_The sun was coming up and I knew that I had to go. I wished I didn't have to. I wished I could stay with Lilly just for a little while longer. But reality was started to set in and I had to go. _

_I had no idea what to say. How do you say goodbye to your dead ex-girlfriend? _

"_Don't be a stranger" I finally said. I know, totally lame and irrelevant for a dead person but I really did not know what to say. The thing is that I sort of meant it. Just because she was dead it didn't mean she had to leave us._

_Lilly laughed at my very odd and weird friend._

"_Right…Promise me something. Promise me you guys won't forget me."_

"_As if we could." Which was true. Once you knew Lilly even if it was only for a second you could never forget her. _

"_I know. I was so awesome"_

_I smiled. For a second I tried to imagine how Lilly would be if she was still alive but I came up with nothing. She probably would have been an eternal teenager, which in a way is what she is now, seventeen forever._

"_Well, Logan I got things to do and people to haunt so I gotta jet." And then she turned around to leave or disappear, or whatever it is ghosts do, "One last thing, if you and Veronica have a girl name her after me." Then just like that she was gone._

_I was once again left alone in the cemetery in front of Lilly's grave. For a second I wondered if Lilly's ghist had really been here or if I was completely insane. I didn't have much time to ponder on the subject because I sort of had to get married._

Now seven years later I'm sitting in front of Lilly's grave with my best friend and my soon to be ex-wife. Life sucks. Right now I could really use Lilly's help. But where is she? Dead and nowhere in sight. I repeat, life sucks.

Duncan looked at his watch. "Damn, it's late. We really should be going."

We all got up. Veronica looked at me and then at Duncan.

"I could give Logan a ride home." Duncan offered.

"No, don't worry Mac's waiting for you." Veronica said kind of reluctantly.

I didn't know if it I should be glad or mad about being alone in the car with Veronica, again.

"Sometime's I'm glad Lilly died." I whisper into Veronica's ear.

We are back in our house, in our room actually. Veronica drove me back after we left the cemetery; she didn't trust I would make it to the bed without passing out, so she got out of the car to make sure I was all right.

And now we are both lying on the bed looking at the ceiling.

My weird comment catches Veronica's attention.

"You don't mean that." She says as she sits down on the bed.

"Sometimes I do." Believe me, I really have no idea why I just told her this. It must be the alcohol talking.

"You're drunk" Veronica concludes "You don't know what you're saying."

"If Lilly had never died we might have not gotten together." I say as I get closer to her. Her face is inches away from mine.

"Don't say that" she said defiantly. I'm not sure if she's referring to the being glad Lilly died thing or the we would have never gotten together.

I decide she's talking about us (because it suits my purpose better) and I don't give her a chance to prove me wrong because without even thinking about it, I kiss her.

The amazing thing is that she kisses me back, passionately I might add. It seems she has missed me as much as I have missed her. "I miss you" I whisper in between kisses. And I do miss her. I miss her smile, her smell, her touch, her body…I miss everything about her.

"I miss you too" Veronica says as she takes off my shirt. I'm somewhat surprised by her action but it's not like I mind. Besides it's not like I was doing much thinking at the moment. It was almost like we were two teenagers with no worries guided not by reason but by lust and the need for each other.

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Let me know and **please, please, please** review!


	8. Veronica: The Morning After

I know, I know it's been like a million years since I updated. But it wasn't all my fault I had spring break and then school has been horrible.

I don't completely love this chapter. I like parts of it but I could have been better. I hate Veronica's POV….

Disclaimer: I had a dream that I owned Veronica Mars and in this dream Kendall was dead and Logan and Veronica were together, alas, it was just a dream. Yep, I don't own anything.

Chapter 7

VERONICA'S POV

'What was I thinking?' Was the first thing that came into my mind when I woke up in Logan's arms the day after the anniversary of Lilly's death. Well, maybe more like the second thing that came into my mind. The first thing that I thought when I woke up was actually: 'I really miss this…'. Then I remembered what had happened the night before…

I didn't want to wake Logan but I had to get out. Slowly I broke away from his arms without making a sound. I glanced at the clock, it was 9 AM which meant Joshua was already at school, but since I hadn't been there Wallace must have woken him up which meant Wallace must be wondering where I was…great.

As if I already didn't have enough to worry about I couldn't find my clothes. Since I had no idea what had happened to them the night before I gave up and decided to look for some of the clothes I had left in the house when I moved out. Not my best wardrobe but I really, really wanted to get out of the house before Logan woke up.

Fully clothed I left the room. Thank God I quickly found my keys and my purse in the kitchen. I left the house as fast as I humanly could and got into my car.

Once safely in the car, driving towards Wallace's house I to collect my thoughts and figure out how I could have been so stupid. The night before should have never happened! Last night all my fears had became reality. I had been afraid that I couldn't be strong, that I could be fooled into believing that love really was enough. I had been weak and stupid. I knew how easy it was to fall back in love with Logan (not that I had ever stopped loving him) but I still had to risk it and I lost. But never again! I had to be strong, at least for Joshua.

Somehow I manage to drive to Wallace's house. I stop the car but I don't get out. I just stay inside the car, thinking. Thinking and wondering how I could be so stupid. Then a weird sense of déjà vu came over me. I couldn't quite place it but then I remembered…

_It was Senior Year. Logan and I were over. And Duncan and I were also over. I had decided to give boys a rest and hoped that for once in my life my love life would be simple, like that could ever happen. Logan, Duncan and I had made our peace and had decided to all be friends._

_I had promised myself not to get involved with Logan or Duncan. Getting involved with either one would get all complicated. But even though I had told myself not to like Logan I could not stop my heart from beating just a little bit faster at the sight of him. Just by smiling Logan managed to take my breath away, I hated him for it. I hated the fact that I could not stop myself from thinking about him, or dreaming about him, or staring at him…I told myself to stop but I just couldn't. _

_It was Friday. I remember because I was looking forward to sleeping in the next day. I opened my locker and found a teddy bear with the words 'I love you beary much' written on it. That's when I realized I was only fooling myself into thinking I did not like Logan, I loved Logan._

_Once my mind registered I loved Logan and there was nothing I could do about it I closed my locker and ran. I ran looking for Logan and found him sitting at the 09ner table with Duncan and Dick among others. Without even thinking about what I was doing I ran up to Logan and kissed him. _

_When we pulled apart I was till kind of oblivious to my surroundings. _

"_I take it you liked my present." Logan said, pretty loudly I might add._

"_I can't believe you remembered" I whispered back. _

_That's when I sort of realized every single person in school has stopped whatever they were doing to stare at us. Embarrassed I gave the crowd my best smile and sat down between Logan and Duncan. _

"_Dude, that must have been one hell of a present" Dick told Logan._

"_Yeah" Duncan said next to me "May we inquire as to what it was?" I was unsure about whether he would be okay with Logan and me together but right now I did not care, I was too happy._

"_A teddy bear" Logan replied with a grin._

_Meg, who was sitting next to Duncan, was looking at me curiously. _

"_Veronica I gotta go to the bathroom." Meg said making it clear this was girl talk time ASAP. I liked having Meg back, it was also nice that she didn't hate my guts anymore. No one knew how she had survived the bus crash, but she did and as soon as she woke up Duncan begged her to take him back and they had been inseparable since then. _

_Once in the bathroom Meg started bombing me with questions which I tried to answer as best as I could. The questions went something like this:_

"_How long have you two been together?" Meg asked exited._

"_We're not back together." I vaguely responded_

"_Fine. How long have you two been making out?" Meg asked a little annoyed at my reluctance to answer her questions._

"_Since now." I said. It was fun to tease her._

"_Really?" Meg asked genuinely surprised. I guess the kiss had looked pretty intense._

_Then I don't really remember what we talked about. But at some point the conversation went something like that:_

"_So he gave you a teddy bear. That's so unlike Logan." I could she had been dying to ask me that._

_I showed her the teddy bear_

"_OMG! Logan Echolls can be sweet?" Meg asked teasing me, but I could tell she was really surprised by the gesture. I would have been too if I hadn't know Logan as well as I did._

"_He can be the sweetest guy ever." I answered and I'm sure I got a lovey dovey look in my eyes._

"_No more Duncan?" Meg asked a little nervous. They had gotten back together but things were still a little weird._

"_No more Duncan." I assured her._

_We went back to the 09ner table and I sat next to Logan. By instinct he took my hand and entwined his fingers with mine. I smiled at the action and he leaned to give me a quick kiss. _

_I could listen to every one around us whispering, probably gossiping about us but for once in my life I didn't care. I could see Wallace staring at me from the other side of the room and I knew explanations would be required soon, but they could wait. All I cared about was how good Logan's lips tasted or how safe it felt to be near him._

_The bell ran and we got up. Every one got up to reach their classes on time but Logan and I walked slowly taking our time to go back to reality. Anyway we had Journalism next so at least we had the same class. Not that we actually stayed in the class very long. Ten minutes into class I asked for a bathroom pass and a few minutes later Logan followed. _

_Inside the girl's bathroom we got into our usual pattern of heavy making out, which I might add I really enjoyed. Only this time Logan's urgency was much stronger and frankly, so was mine._

_I couldn't really think clearly. On the back of my mind I was worried about someone walking in on us. Or if we were going too fast. Or if every one in class, even the teacher, knew what we were doing in the bathroom. Or if I actually cared. And what is just me, or was the bathroom getting hotter and hotter by the second? Where we about to have sex on the bathroom floor? I did not want my first time with Logan to be on the bathroom!_

_Logan tried to unbuckle my belt but I hesitated. _

"_Do you want to get out of here?" Logan asked almost out of breath._

_I noticed these were basically the first words we had spoken to each other all day and this worried me for about a second until I looked into Logan's eyes full of desire and realized I wanted him as much as he wanted me. Damn hormones! _

_Silently I nodded yes to the questions and we made our way to cars._

_Where to go?_

"_Your house?" he asked._

"_My dad" _

"_My apartment?"_

"_Duncan…"_

"_The Camelot…?"_

_Perfect. It somehow seemed perfect that our first time would happen where our first kiss took place. Sure it was also ironic that we were going to use the rooms I mostly staked out for money but…whatever. _

_Most of that afternoon remains like a blur to me, a passionate good blur. But I do remember feeling things I never though I could feel and discovering a complete different side of Logan which was both dominant and gentle. As soon as the door of the room was closed he had me pinned to the door. I realized this was not anything like the safe, boring sex with Duncan. This was Logan and everything with Logan was messy, different and exciting._

_And it was good. I woke up the next morning in Logan's arms feeling the happiest I had in a long time. I cuddled up next to him and decided he was dead wrong, cuddling really was the best part. _

"_Ronnie" he whispered into my ear sending chills up my spine._

"_Hi" I said turning to him and smiling. _

"_Want some breakfast?"_

"_Love some"_

"_Be right back" _

_I don't know what happened but as soon as Logan was out of the door I panicked. I got dressed and got into my Le Baron and drove around trying to collect my thoughts._

_I sat in the Le Baron doing nothing but thinking. I was in front of Wallace's house but I just couldn't bring myself to get out of the car. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice when Wallace got into the car. _

"_Wow, you and Logan have barely been back together for a day and already you're in front of my house crying. I believe that might be your own personal record." Wallace said breaking me out of trance like state. I guess he was trying to be funny so I tried to smile at him but I couldn't. Then I tried to respond with my typical Veronica like witty remark but instead I just broke out crying. Wallace didn't say anything and just held me in his arms while I cried. For a second I wondered what I would tell him if he asked me why I was crying because I had no idea why I was crying, but I realized it didn't matter. Wallace didn't need to ask for explanations, that's why I drove to his house because I knew that he would be there for me when I needed him no questions asked, not judging me but loving me._

_Eventually I calmed down enough to have an actual conversation. _

"_I had sex with Logan" I stated bluntly. Looking straight ahead so I didn't have to look at Wallace's face, dreading his reaction._

"_You what?" _

"_You heard me."_

"_Well, you're easy." Wallace said trying once again to cheer me up by making fun of the situation but it was not working. So I sot him a death glare as to inform him that being funny was not working._

"_Sorry" he said with a fake pout._

"_He must think I'm such a whore."_

"_We're talking about Logan Echolls? As is the guy who has slept with more than half of the Neptune female population including Lilly Kane. Take it from a guy's point of view it took you long enough." _

_Wallace made some sort of sense but I was still confused. Somehow when it came to Logan I always ended up confused. _

"_I just feel like we went too fast…" it was weird opening up, even if it was to Wallace. I was just so used of keeping it all to myself that I has forgotten how good it felt to just talk. _

"_Did you tell him?"_

"_No..I sort of just ran out on him." Besides I don't tell him anything, which is sort of our problem I added silently to myself. _

"_Did you talk about anything?"_

"_No, we were more concerned with the physical than with the talking…" I said with a grin as I saw his disgusted face as a mental image passed through his mind._

"_How about the trusting part?" Ouch. The question hit where it hurt but maybe it was what I needed to hear._

"_I trust him" I said more trying to convince myself _

"_Really? Then why are you here talking in the Le Baron with me instead of talking to him?"_

"_Fine, You're right. I'll talk to him."_

"_Here's your chance."_

_To my surprise when I turned around Logan was standing in front of the car holding coffee in his hands and looking at my with a pathetically desparate look which for some reason totally made me smile._

Now as I sat once again in my car in front of Wallace's house I remembered how everything had worked out. How Logan and I had talked, and how despite everything, we had been happy that senior year. How great it was being together. Now I found myself in a similar position but I doubted the outcome would be the same or that anything Wallace said could fix it. I was such a freaking mess! Surprisingly it wasn't Wallace that got into the car but Bianca.

"Wallace is working, Joshua's in school and I've spent the last 20 minutes trying to decide of I should leave you alone or get in the car." The Latina girl in that quick way that I had yet to get used to.

"I take it you decided on the car." I said trying to betray no emotion. It was nice that she wanted to help but just because I had cried on her shoulders didn't mean we were friends, I wanted Wallace, not Wallace's girlfriend…or fiancé.

"Well I figured you wanted Wallace, but since you probably want somebody to talk to it's either me, or nothing…so what's it gonna be?" While she talked I noticed her light accent, an accent Eli didn't have, but it was probably because she wasn't born in the US.

I don't know what finally made me open up to her. But she was right I needed someone to talk to, I wanted to sort out my thoughts.

"I slept with Logan."

"Really?" she asked in this half disbelieving half exited tone.

"Yes."

Talking with Bianca helped clear my mind and sort out the situation.

"Well, he _is _your husband." She said as if stating the obvious, which in a way she was.

"Yeah, but I want to divorce him."

She nodded "Good point."

Bianca had this tendency to rationalize everything, analyze every single action and verbalize her every single thought. It used to drive me insane but today well, I like it. I was beginning to understand and like her more each day. We stayed quiet for a few minutes. Me, just thinking about my screwed up situation and Bianca just thinking of what to say next.

"So, was it good?" Bianca asked completely catching me off guard. I was so surprised at her random question that I wanted to laugh out loud. I was slowly beginning to understand why Wallace loved this girl.

"Yeah. I had hot passionate sex with my husband." I said and somehow managed to crack a smile.

"Who you want to divorce." Bianca said reminding me why the statement was problematic.

"Who I want to divorce." I repeated reaffirming her statement.

"But also still kind of love?" she asked looking at me questionly.

I took a deep breath. It was time to face the acts. "Who I Still kind of love." It was true. I did love Logan. But…well, I just couldn't deal with being his wife anymore. It was too much of a heartache and pain and frankly, I was tired.

But Is still loved him and that was the problem. Loving Logan made me forget our problems but the fact was that they were there. We had avoided them for so long and pretended they didn't exist they now seemed impossible to solve. If it had been just the two of us I would have probably given our rollercoaster of a relationship another try, but it wasn't just the two us, there was Joshua.

"You know what would totally solve this?" Bianca said in a cheerful and optimistic tone which made me smile.

"A time machine?" I offered.

"Well, yeah. But I was actually thinking more along the lines of chocolate ice cream, junk food and a bunch of crappy chick flicks."

She flashed me one of her famous big smiles and I couldn't help but smile.

"Sounds like a plan."

I was surprised to find out that I really liked Bianca. I was glad she had decided to get in the car and talk to me. Ever since Lilly died my friends had been. Sure, there was Meg, Jackie and Mac but none of them were ever really my best friends. They weren't my closest friends with whom I could have sleepovers and share all my deepest secrets with, for some reason there had always been a distance between all of us. I had almost forgotten how good it felt to have a girl best friend who really got you and who could make you forget all your troubles with an afternoon of girl talk.

But Bianca could.

Like Rick said in Casablanca, I could tell this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	9. Logan: Worthy of love

Author's Note: I suck, okay? It was summer and I thought, great, I can write…wrong. I had to work, to finish my Gold Medal (Girl Scouts), and then when I thought I was finally free my mother basically locked me up and told me to write my college admission essays. And then school started. Plus I was suffering from mayor writer's block, I just couldn't get into Logan's head and when I finally did write I lost my notebook!

And was giving me trouble.

So here's the next chapter, not much happens and it's not great but whatever.,.

Forgive my grammar errors…I NEED A BETA, HELP PLEASE!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Rats Saw God is a Rob Thomas teen book and you all know Veronica Mars is his show.

Chapter 8: Logan's POV

When I woke up, she wasn't there. I was hurt, but not really surprised. It wasn't the first time she had run away from me, it seemed Veronica and I were always playing a game of mouse and cat.

I looked at the empty space on the bed and came to a decision. It was simply this: I was going to get her back. Last night had renewed my hope that I could get her back, that she loved me. So for the first time in a month I got out of bed willingly and took a shower. I put on some fresh clothes and afterwards had an actual breakfast which did not include alcohol. In fact I took the time to throw away all the alcohol in the house, including the empty and the not so empty bottles lying around the house.

I was determined to make the most of the situation. Getting Veronica back would not be easy, but then again it never had been. But I was willing to do anything to get her back. And the first step was getting rid of the alcohol.

I knew our problems could not be solved by simply saying "I'm sorry", she'd already made it clear that was not enough. And she was right, it was time to stop running away. She loved me I was sure of it, so now I had to prove to her I was worthy of her love.

I got into my car and drove around aimlessly. So much for determination…once I found myself out of the house I had no idea what to do, no idea how to rebuild my life. Somehow I found myself in front of Joshua's kinder garden. I didn't get out of the car. I just staying inside the car and stared at the building. Man, this sucks. I could have gotten out and sought out my son, but I didn't. So I just sat there, thinking.

Thinking about the night before, how surreal it had all felt. Thinking about Veronica and wondering what made me love her so damn much. Thinking about Joshua. And for the first time in a month thinking about my job.

My job. I had been so centered around feeling sorry for myself that I had forgotten the world kept on moving. That life went on. That my son had started kinder garden and I missed it. And of course, that whether I liked it or not I had a job.

I turned on my cellphone which I had turned off, along with unplugging the telephones back at the house, to be unreachable from the outside world as I drank myself into oblivion. I dialed Ian's number. Ian had been my business partner for four years now and was the co owner of Rats Saw God, my or I guess I should say our production company.

The mention of Ian's name and our production company brought to mind memories of happier times, many in which Veronica played a big part. Ian had been a great friend ever since we met and I sort of felt bad about completely ignoring him the last few weeks.

_The first time I met Ian I was sitting at some corner café waiting for Veronica. She was late and I was hungry so I just ordered some appetizers while I waited. So there I was, minding my own business when this complete stranger sits across from me in the table._

"_So your dad killed your girlfriend?" the stranger said._

_My first instinct was to as calmly as possible ask the complete stranger to please leave. But his initial remark caught my attention. Aaron Echolls the murderer was a subject most people avoided when they first met me, except reporters but that's another case entirely. The stranger in front me did not strike me as a reporter and I knew reporters so decided to hear this guy out._

"_Yeah" I finally said because the stranger intrigued me._

"_You look normal to me."_

"_So did he."_

"_Touché." With a smile the guy proceeded to introduce himself. "I'm Ian Fraser, your new business partner."_

"_Is that so?" I asked doubtfully. "You seem really sure of yourself."_

_This Ian guy then took the chance to eat my appetizers while talking. "That's because I'm gonna make you and offer you can't refuse." I smiled inwardly, Godfather quotes were a must when making a business proposal, especially in Hollywood. "I'm going to be the Q to your Bond. The Wesley to your Angel."_

_At the Angel reference I gave him a dark look._

"_No? Not and Angel guy? Sorry looked like the brooding type…I thought…no forget it." At this point he was just mumbling and I was losing my patience._

"_You still haven't won me over." I informed wondering what more could this guy say and where the hell was Veronica._

"_Logan Echolls you are going place. Hollywood will remember you, not because of your father but because of you. You have a gift. And what do you know? So do I. I am a hell of a businessman. And I swear to you that together we can make an unbeatable team, together we will make Hollywood history." _

_The guy definitely had my attention._

"_Fine. Give me a call and we'll see." I finally told him. I had a hunch about this guy, I liked him._

_Too bad Veronica didn't like him._

_Veronica walked in and looked at Ian._

"_Who the hell are you?"_

_Ian, like the gentleman he likes to pretend he is, got up and greeted Veronica. "You must be Veronica, a pleasure to meet you, I'm Ian Fraser your husband's new business partner."_

_At the word business partner, Veronica gave me a questioning look and I shrugged as an answer._

"_Look, Ian. If you want to work with my husband, for my husband or whatever I don't care. Just don't don it on my time. In life there are time for business and time for family. This is my time with my husband, so scram. Good bye." I guess she was having a bad day, I really don't know. All I know is that Veronica took an instant and lasting dislike to Ian._

_Ian stood there, just staring at her. I guess he was used to people liking him, not telling him off. I do have to say in his favor that he composed himself pretty quickly, "So the stories are true. Veronica Mars really is a bitch. Well I see I'm not wanted. Good bye. And Logan, I'll give you a call."_

_He did give me a call. And we've been business partners since then. Through the good and the bad, like now. _

So he deserved a call. It was long overdue.

"Logan is it really you? Are you back from the dead or am I hallucinating?" Ian said in his usual carefree way.

"Good morning to you too, yes I am alive." I said trying to sound like my usual self but finding it hard to remember how my usual self acted.

"Sorry about Veronica. You were good together." There, that was the Ian I knew straight to the point. The Ian I knew wasn't the most honest person in the world but at that moment I could tell he was sincere. He and Veronica had this weird love/hate friendship but deep down they truly cared for each other. For a moment I wonder if he, just like every one of my supposed friends had known about our problems before I did. Probably not, Ian would not keep something like that away from me.

"Yeah well, I'm working on it."

"I knew you wouldn't give up without a fight. Despite what the tabloids say…"

Tabloids I had forgotten about them. They have always plagued my whole life. I hate them, it's as simple as that. But as they say, it comes with the business.

"What do they say?" I asked very much annoyed.

"I have copies for you as soon as you get back to work, whenever that might be."

I laughed. "I can take a hint. I'll be back to work soon, maybe even today. How is production going on Kisses and M and M's?" I could barely even remember what the movie was about.

"Everything is running smoothly but you have been missed."

"good to know someone cares about me." I know I'm back to my self-pitying ways I had just this morning promised to leave behing, but I can't help myself. Because life freaking sucks.

Before he can respond to my oh so cheerful comment I hit the end bottom and I'm glad he doesn't call back.

I was going to get my life back. It was going to be hard and it was going to take a lot of time, but like I told Veronica we were epic and epic was never easy.

I glanced at the playground once more and waved good bye to Joshua even though he couldn't see me. I could see him, I could see him smiling and having fun, no worries, no fears and for now that was enough.

I had no definite plans, I had no clear cut strategy of how I was going to get my life back but I was taking it one day at a time. I was messed up, always had been and it had always scared me. The fear that I couldn't be fixed scared the shit out of me, but I always thought Veronica was my cure, now I could see it was up to me to pick up the pieces. I wanted her to know, to understand that I wanted her in my life not because I needed her but because I simply loved her. Veronica loved me, but I had to become the man worthy of her love.

I knew that before I could even start thinking about my future I had to reconcile with my past. I had to convince myself for once and for all that I was not my father. That I would not become Aaron Echolls, that I was not a monster. Which was why I made way towards Weevil's house.

NEXT CHAPTER: WEEVIL'S POV

PLEASE REVIEW I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU DO!


	10. Tabloid 2: Reconciliation?

**Author's Note: Well this isn't really a new chapter. It's just another tabloid I wrote like a billion years ago...**

**The next chapter is completely written, just not in computer. Sorry, school has been killing...and I've sort of been writing other VM fics...I love MaDi **

**US WEEKLY**

**RECONCILIATION?**

The latest news on the Echolls-Mars marriage.

Is reconciliation in the air for Veronica and Logan? Maybe. Photographs of Veronica leaving the Echolls mansion in the early morning of October 4 seem to prove the possibility that the couple's marriage might not be over.

The couple has been separated for over a month now. In that month Logan Echolls has not left his house while Veronica has been living with her best friend FBI agent Wallace Fennel. Reportedly Logan has not worked and spends his days drinking and lying around the house.

October 3 was the 13th anniversary of the death of their best friend Lilly Kane. Apparently Veronica came to pick Logan up in the morning and drove him back home later that night. Veronica did not leave the house until the morning after and as these pictures show she was wearing different clothes from the day before.

Does this mean the marriage is not over? We can only hope. Maybe a night alone was all the couple needed to solve their problems. Maybe this could be the first step towards reconciliation.

So...Be nice REVIEW...it MOTIVATES me!


	11. Weevil

Hello. I'm alive.

Sorry.

All mistakes are mine

I do not own Veronica Mars, it would still be on the air

Chapter 9: Weevil' POV

It was an ordinary Monday morning, which meant the twins were running around the house screaming. I was looking through every inch of the house searching for my briefcase which the twins had hidden somewhere. Carmen was trying to make breakfast without the smell of bacon making her throw up. Then in the mists of all this chaos, the doorbell rang.

Honey, please get the door!" Carmen screamed from the kitchen.

I was about to protest because I had yet to find my briefcase when I remembered that fighting with a pregnant woman might not be the best course of action, so I just opened the door. And to my surprise who was at the other side of the door at 10 AM on a Monday morning, none other than Logan Echolls.

"Logan, what are you doing here?" I asked before I could stop myself. Logan and I got alone, but it wasn't like we were best buddies who got together every Sunday to drink beer and watch football. If anything we were barely friends because of Veronica, and since that relationship was on the breaks I had not expected to see Logan Echolls for a while. Especially standing in my front door, looking not drunk and broken like the tabloids said, but in control and cocky like the Logan I knew.

"Good to see you too, Weevil" Logan replied in his non chalant and self-assured tone.

At a loss for words, and truthfully out of curiosity as to the purpose of his visit I led him into the house.

"Carmen we have some company." I announced as Logan and I sat down on the living room.

"Who is it?" she asked, still from within the kitchen trying to feed the hyperactive twins.

"Logan Echolls"

"What?" she asked as she walked into the living room, as if she actually had to see it to believe it. Once confirming that Logan Echolls was indeed in our living room she sent me a questioning look which I answered with a shrug.

"Hello Carmen" Logan greeted my wife, sensing the awkwardness in the room he added "I hope I'm not intruding. I'm just here to ask Weevil, I mean Eli, for a favor."

Regaining her composure and remembering her manners Carmen gave him one of her best smiles. "You're always welcome in out home Logan. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Water would be great." He said as he gave her the famous Echolls smile, the ones that make women all over the world swoon.

"I'll be right back" Carmen announced as she entered the kitchen to get the water. At the same time the twins came running out of the kitchen and burst into the living room screaming.

"Daddy, Daddy, Alex took my doll" Daniela my five year old daughter screamed, at the verge of tears.

"I did not. I never touched her stupid dolly" Alejandro screamed back at her sister.

Carmen ran back into the living room ready to scold the twins for making a scene in front of a guest.

"Daniela Cristina Navarro y Alejandro José Navarro háganme el favor y compórtense. We have a visitor así que pórtense bien or they'll be trouble" she scolded them in the mixture of Spanish and English that always came out when she was angry.

"Sorry mami" they both said in unison. I smiled at the ashamed looks my kids were giving their mother. They knew that unlike me, she didn't give empty threats so they feared her. Me, the former leader of a motorcycle gang they hag wrapped around their little fingers. But Logan was in the room so I had to at least pretend I wore the pants in the house.

"Danny, Ale, behave. You know your mother is having a baby and we need to help her, so listen to your mother. Now, say hello to Logan, our visitor."

The twins turned around and looked at Logan, noticing for the first time his presence in the room.

"Hello Mr. Logan" they said in unison.

"Hi" Logan said as he gave them a genuine smile. He didn't seem to mind them at all, he seemed to actually like their company which given his history surprised me.

"You're the man in the magazine with the pretty blonde lady." Danny said.

"Her name is Veronica!" Alejandro told his sister, as if she was stupid for not knowing this obvious fact.

"I know her name is Veronica!"

I could sense another fight was about to start and deemed it necessary to intervene.

"Daniela. Alejandro." I said in a warning tone.

For once they actually listened to me and followed their mother back into the kitchen.

"Sorry about that." I told Logan with a smile. He looked at the kids with longing and I wondered if he had seen Joshua at all since Veronica left.

"Don't worry about it. They're about Joshua's age, right?" he asked referring to the twins.

"A year younger."

Logan stayed quiet, lost in his thoughts. I wondered if he was thinking about Logan and Veronica. If he was thinking of happier times, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

It would have been so much easier if I still hated Logan. But I could say with certainty it has been a while since I hated that rich cocky bastard.

_I remember we were all at the Neptune Hospital dressed in our best clothes. Logan's first movie had just come out and Veronica had insisted on inviting all their friends, including me, to an expectacular party. Only as soon as the guests arrived and the wine was brought out, Veronica went into labor._

_It was actually quite a funny scene. Logan was talking to Mac and Duncan, who to the surprise of everyone, had started dating, when Veronica walked over to them and tapped on his shoulder. _

"_My water broke." Veronica informed him completely calm. Logan looked at Veronica's belly then back at Veronica's face._

"_What?"_

"_God, Logan, I'm having the baby!" she practically screamed, losing her calm and causing everyone in the room to stare at them. Then Logan proceeded to, very uncharacteristically freak out. I'm telling you, he totally and completely freaked out. He just stood there, trying to decide what to do first: get Veronica's bag, get the car ready or kick the guests out._

_Eventually Duncan managed to calm him down while Mac took control of the situation. She sent Duncan to get the bags. Asked me to get rid of the guests and shipped Logan and Veronica off to the hospital with promises that we would meet them there soon._

_So that's how a little while later Mac, Wallace, Duncan, Carmen and me found ourselves in sparkling dresses and tuxedos in the waiting room of the Neptune Hospital. _

_Logan walked into the waiting room and announced that he had been kicked out. He sat down next to me and I offered him a cup of coffee._

"_Thanks." _

_The rest of the group went to the cafeteria to snack on something but I stayed with Logan to keep him company. Ten minutes of total silence had elapsed before I decided to try and have a conversation._

"_So they kicked you out?" I said, trying to find anything to use as a conversation opener with this guy that I really did not know._

"_Huh?" Logan said, as if he had completely forgotten my existence. It took him a second to come back to reality and process my question and answer._

"_Yeah. They told me to go outside and take a breath because I was apparently freaking out." I could tell he was really mad they had kicked him out. _

_Another awkward silence followed._

"_So, what do you think Lilly would think of us if she saw us now?" I asked, to this day I have no idea where the question came from. I guess from the fact that, besides Veronica, Lilly was the only thing Logan and I had in common. And even though it had been almost an eternity since I had last given a thought to Lilly Kane, I couldn't help but remember the blond sensation at that moment._

_Logan and I had never actually talked about Lilly. In a way, I guess we had both avoided the topic, hoping that we would never have to acknowledge that we had both loved the same girl. _

_So really, I had no idea what I was doing bringing up the Lilly subject, but I just couldn't seem to stop myself._

_Thankfully, he smirked, which I took as a good sign._

"_She would laugh at us. The two most notorious Neptune bad boys happily married before the age of 30."_

"_How about disappointed?"_

"_Disappointed?" He asked, clearly not following my line of thought. I don't think even I was sure of what I was saying. But I settled on an answer. _

"_Disappointed that we actually grew up." _

"_Every one had to" Logan said in a bittersweet tone._

"_She didn't." It always came back to her murder. Because for better or worst it was an even that changed the course of our lives. But this wasn't a moment to be sad! Logan was going to be a father, it was a moment to remember life, not death. And here I was digging up past ghosts. This was a moment to remember life, not death. So I tried to fix the situation as fast as I could. Logan hadn't said anything, he was probably lost in Lilly world. _

"_Actually, I think she would be impressed." I said._

_Logan just looked at me and raised his brow. My comments probably sounded weirder and weirder by the second. God, what was I saying? I just couldn't seem to shut up._

"_Not impressed by us." I continued. "Impressed by our wives, who got us so whipped. Not even the notorious Lilly Kane herself could control us like they do."_

_He smiled and I could tell his mind has wandered away from thoughts of Lilly's murder to happier times. _

"_I feel weird quoting Alanis Morisette, but 'life has a funny way of sneaking up on you'. Logan said and I felt like laughing._

"_Ironic?"_

"_Yeah."_

_This was followed by a few more minutes of uncomfortable silence. Logan was lost in his thoughts; Me, wondering if our conversation could get any weirder._

_This time it was Logan who broke the silence. _

"_I think Lilly would be happy. Happy that we finally got over our shit and are happy. That we're enjoying life." _

_And I knew he was right. Maybe Lilly was laughing at us, maybe she thought we had become the biggest losers in Neptune, but I was sure she was also glad for us. Lilly Kane might have been a bitch, but somewhere in there she had a heart. She loved Veronica, Veronica and Logan happy and in love would have delighted her. _

_A few minutes later Logan was back in the delivery room and saw his son for the first time. And sometime during that conversation Logan and I became friends, real friends. Now Lilly would have never believed that. _

Logan's next comment brought me back to the present. In all the scenarios I had come up with about why Logan was here none came even closer to the reality. In fact, Logan's request had not even crossed my mind.

"I need to see my dad."

"Then go see your dad." I answered, still puzzled. Logan never talked about Aaron, in fact, sometimes it was easy to forget they were related. But why was he here? I had no idea what my involvement in his little scheme was.

"I want you to arrange it. I don't want him to know it's me until I get there." Logan's requests just got stranger by the second. Frankly, I was still confused about what he aimed to do. But I swore I saw him flash his famous mischievous Logan grin as he spoke. My head was spinning….

"Why?"

"I'm an Echolls, I have a flare for the dramatic. I haven't seen my father for more than ten years; I want it to be memorable." Something in Logan's tone scared me, but I shrugged it off as me overacting. But he was right, it certainly would be memorable; especially if the media got news of this father son reunion. It was slowly starting to make sense.

"But you don't want the media to know…"

"You go it. They've already had a field day with my life in the last couple of day, this would just be the frosting on the cake. And I know I can trust you to keep a secret, so will you?"

I felt hesitant about saying yes to Logan's request. Like somehow I was taking more than I could handle. It seemed simple enough, but with Logan nothing ever ended up being simple. Besides, there was the whole Veronica thing.

"I don't know. I should ask Veronica." Way to look like a man, the ex-leader of a motorcycle band asking a tiny blonde woman for permission.

"No. You don't." Logan said with a frightening determination. "Besides, you owe me."

"Owe you?" Here Logan had lost me again.

"Yeah. Wasn't I the one who made sure the insurance company didn't look too much into the cause of the fire that burned your uncle's auto repair. And didn't you use this insurance money to pay for law school? I committed a crime Eli. I put my neck on the line for you…is this how you will repay me?" Now this sounded more and more like the Logan I hated. The obligatory psychotic jackass. Knowing Logan was out of his emo stage was progress, but his jackass stage could sometimes be just as bad. I hated blackmail, especially when it was used against me.

"You won't say anything about that. Both our necks would be on the line."

"Maybe not" Logan said taunting me. "But, I'm a desperate man. You don't want to mess with me when I'm desperate." I knew he was right. Desperation is scary. And Logan Echolls desperation is even scarier.

I thought about my options. Sure, I was scared of Veronica's wrath. But at the moment Logan's state of mind seemed more important. If I said no, things would only get worst and then Veronica would really kill me.

I was lost in thought trying to reach a decision. Logan spoke again, but this time it's was with a sincerity that reminded me of our talk years ago. "Look, Eli, I don't want to use blackmail. I am really am asking you as a favor, as friend."

"Fine" I said still unsure of what I was getting myself into.

Logan smiled. "Thanks."

Carmen's voice was heard from the kitchen. "Didn't you meet your wonderful wife in law school? You totally owe me!"

I was sure Veronica was going to kill me, but maybe, just maybe she wouldn't find out…yet. But this was Veronica Mars, she always found out the truth. But I did want to help Logan; after all, he was a friend.

"So what do I have to do?" I finally asked. I did not particularly care to see Aaron Echolls but maybe it was finally time for all of us to rid ourselves of the ghosts of the past. Logan told me he would call me with the details and stood up to leave. Just as we were saying good bye Logan pointed behind me.

"Hey, isn't that your briefcase?"

And sure enough in the middle of the living room, in plain sight, was my damn briefcase. Maybe that was a sign that things were going to end up okay in the end. Maybe, just maybe.

**Author's Note: **

**Ok., the story is not dead. Although the show sadly is! I hate Dawn Ostroff….**

**This chapter has been written for months. It's kind of a filler chapter. I just hadn't posted it because the following chapter is killing me and I wanted to have it finished before I posted this one….I don't have it finished.   
**

**I just can't get in the head of Aaron Echolls!! Hopefully my muse will come back.,**

** If your still reading...REVIEW**


End file.
